Realisation
by beautifulXflowerXJo
Summary: SKAM. Chris finally realises that maybe he's not so indifferent to Eva after all. Set sometime after the Season 2 finale. Chris/Eva, mentioned William/Noora


Chris walked into the room distracted. The music was blasting and people were dancing, drinking and having fun. His eyes immediately searched for her, albeit unconsciously. She wasn't there, at least as far as he could tell. His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides as he fleetingly scanned every head of strawberry-blonde hair in the room until he realized none of it belonged to her.

 _Whatever_. She wasn't the only hot girl in the world, after all. And he doubted that there were many (if any) girls at that party who would refuse his advances (except for Noora of course, but she was his best friend's girl and he would never hit on her out of respect for William).

He waved the thoughts of her away and made his way through the crowd towards the table with the drinks to grab a beer. Taking a swig of his bottle, he began talking to another one of the Riot guys. He had almost forgotten all about the green eyes he had dreamt about the night before, until his gaze drifted and landed right on the object of his unwanted stirrings. _Eva._ And she wasn't alone.

Something in his chest inexplicably ripped at the sight. It was like a brick wall fell on his head and he blinked. The sudden, unexpected and surprising realisation that he had feelings for her made him choke on thin air and erupt into a violent coughing fit. When he finally managed to calm down his eyes immediately snapped up to the scene unfolding twenty feet before him.

Theo (one of the Riot guys) was obviously flirting and flirting hard. He was standing up next to Eva, who was sat on one of the arms of the couch, so he didn't have to bend down too much to talk to her. Chris watched how his fingers gingerly played with a strand of Eva's strawberry-blonde hair. Then he leaned in and whispered something to her with a cocky smile on his face, and as she laughed prettily Chris almost saw red.

 _What the fuck?_ Penetrator Chris didn't get jealous. Not even when Iben had been his girlfriend and someone else shamelessly flirted with her right in front of him. I mean, yeah, he'd get a bit annoyed sometimes, because what was his was his, but it would pass as quickly as it had come. But as he currently watched how Theo's fingers inched closer and closer to Eva's neck he knew he would sooner break them off rather than let them touch her.

The minute he felt the unfamiliar feeling of raging jealousy in his stomach, he knew he had strong feelings for her. And he knew something else too – _no one else could have her_.

Chris took a quick swig of his beer before setting it down on the small table next to him, and marched up to the couple with a stormy and determined look on his face. As soon as he stood beside them they both turned and directed their attention at him. Eva smiled widely and his heart did a weird flip. The next thing he heard was Theo's voice on his right.

"Hey, man. What's up?" He asked with a friendly nod of his head, but Chris's stony expression and angry gaze made his smile drop. Eva looked between the two of them, a light confusion scrunching up her features, but Chris was only focused on Theo. He took a step forward, getting dangerously close to the other boy's face, so that their noses were only an inch or so apart, and spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"What's up is that your hands don't go anywhere near Eva if you want to keep them, got it?"

Theo's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but his body involuntarily moved slightly backwards. He was a bit taller than Chris but at the moment Chris looked so menacing that that didn't matter at all.

"Chris…?"

Eva's surprised voice sounded softly behind his back and broke the tension a little. Chris turned to face her, knowing he'd probably have to explain his weird behaviour, but stopped short as soon as he saw her wide green eyes, staring up at him in wonder. He remembered the night he had kissed her for the first time and all the feelings (though he refused to recognise them as such) he had tried to escape and erase.

She had been so beautiful and so vulnerable, and at first he had thought _perfect_ , a pretty girl in need of comfort – just his forte, another victim-to-be of his irresistible boyish charm. But then she had looked up at him with those lost green eyes and he had lost all thought of anything else but being closer to her, impossibly close. And when she had started to lean in on her own accord, he couldn't _not_ kiss her. He just couldn't.

She drew him in somehow and it wasn't just about hooking up anymore, it was about the way he craved to feel her breath mixing with his in a way he hadn't experienced before. To feel every curve of her body under his fingertips, to hear her whisper his name is desperation, to have her breathlessly beg him to come closer until they didn't know where the contours of one of their bodies ended and the lines of the other began…

Then she had suddenly drawn away and the moment she'd left his arms, he felt her missing from them, like she had belonged there. The feeling confused him and its mere presence shook him more than he cared to admit. He instantly missed her warmth, the way she clung to him in need with her arms encircled around his neck, pulling him into her, and her lips, tasting vaguely of tears and something sweet that he couldn't identify, but he wanted to taste it over and over again. It was almost surreal; he wasn't used to feeling like this. He had been so very close to reaching out and pulling her back into his arms, to not letting her go even if the world depended on it.

But then Iben had walked in and reality had hit him straight in the face. He wasn't sweet, he wasn't the love type, he was a fuckboy and he had a girlfriend. But _what_ had been that feeling? In was foreign, unfamiliar to him and yet so enticing, and he wanted it back, whatever it was.

That's why he hadn't refused her at the bus party when she had come up to him, smiling and pulling him by the arm to dance with her (not that any sane man would say no to that). He had dragged her aside and kissed her then, pushing her up against the wall of the bus, and the feeling was back. _How strange_. But he didn't mind it one bit. It was like another kind of intoxication and he couldn't understand where it was coming from. He had hooked up with loads of girls before and he hadn't experienced this with any of them.

Chris slowly dragged his hands up her sides, pressing onto every inch of her soft curves, as she clung tightly to his shoulders, and kissed her with everything he had. She seemed to be doing the same and soon they were both breathless and wrapped up in each other. _To hell with it,_ he thought as she ran her fingers through his hair and his whole frame shivered at her touch. He didn't even care _what_ it was anymore. All he knew was that he didn't want it to end, ever. Fuck alcohol, this feeling was pure heroin.

But, of course, they had been interrupted again: Isak had called and the fight with the Yakuza gang had ensued, and he had had to let her go against his will once more.

 _This was it._ He wasn't going to let her slip again. Let alone let someone else swipe her right under his nose just because he was a coward or too arrogant, or too proud to admit (even to himself) that an asshole and a player like him was also capable of feelings. His decision was made.

He grabbed Eva by the upper arm and with a swift movement pulled her up from her seat and tugged her into a darkened corner of the room, where he let her crash right into his arms and before she knew it Chris quickly claimed her lips. Eva had no time to react but in all truth even if she had, she wouldn't have stopped him. She felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waist and sighed against his open mouth, melting into his embrace as her back hit the wall. She had no idea what had gotten into him, but it all honesty she really couldn't care less. She loved it, whatever it was, even if it was just a momentary thing (which in some corner of her mind she feared it was).

She brought her hands up to his shoulders and torturously dragged them up his neck until they wound up in his hair. Chris let out a deep groan from the back of his throat and hoisted her up in his arms – Eva had no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. The notion of how they must look to anyone who might be watching them vaguely crossed Eva's mind but then Chris's tongue did a weird thing which made her lose all coherent thought of anything else but the feel of him and his roaming hands all over her body.

They couldn't get enough of each other, it was like they were both drowning, starving for air, which only the other one provided. Chris's tongue slipped in and out of her mouth as one of Eva's hands dropped from his hair and slid down the back of his shirt. At the feeling of her open palm against his heated skin, Chris threw his head back with a groan and rocked his hips forward, making Eva moan in his ear. _Fuck._ The sound was almost more than he could handle, but he wanted to be the reason for her to make it again and again.

At that moment a sudden thought crossed his mind: if he could have all this with Eva, if she could make him feel this way, if he needed her, craved her in the way he did, if he wanted her to be his and his alone, then what did he need all those other girls for? Maybe this was what had happened to William when he met Noora. Chris had, of course, accepted the fact that his best friend had settled for just one girl and didn't fool around anymore, but he couldn't really understand it up until now. _**Now**_ _he got it._ He wanted _Eva._ He wanted _her_ and no one else could compare, so why bother?

The sudden realisation left him breathless. Or maybe it was kissing her or her moaning his name with her head thrown back and her eyes closed in pleasure, or her body completely trapped between his arms… he wasn't sure. He was sure of one thing though.

"You're _mine_." He growled lowly, pressing his forehead against hers. Eva's eyes opened and her green orbs met his brown ones, her breath also failing her, catching in her throat along with her unuttered question. _What?_

Chris must've read the confusion in her gaze because his head gently ducked down and he planted a soft kiss under her earlobe, right on top of her pulse point. "You're mine, Eva." He told her more tenderly and Eva almost couldn't believe her ears.

Seriously, _what_ had gotten into him? She was absolutely loving this new side of Chris, but she was starting to fear that (romantic as she was deep down) if he kept saying stuff like that, she was eventually going to believe him and, knowing what he was like, she'd most likely end up heartbroken, like so many other girls before her. I mean, yeah, her and Chris hooked up occasionally and it was fun, but she didn't dare admit (even to herself) that she wanted something more (which she did), because, let's face it, Chris was not that kind of guy and all that would do was hurt her. She didn't know if she could trust him with something as important as her heart.

So she had made herself believe that that's all this was – just hooking up with Chris from time to time, no strings attached, I mean, they both wanted it, so why not? It wasn't a problem. But now, when he was saying these things and holding onto her like she was the only thing keeping him grounded, and looking at her with a certain gleam in those beautiful brown eyes, she was feeling her guards begin to slip.

She remembered the first time he had looked at her like that – when he had stumbled upon her crying over her fight with Jonas at the Halloween party. Afterwards she felt like such a fool to have believed him then, when he had been in a relationship and yet he hadn't refused to kiss her. She felt betrayed in a way, even though they practically weren't even friends. But the way he kissed her hadn't changed since that first time – every next kiss between them was filled with just as much passion, need, fervor and feeling as the first one. And that confused her.

Because Eva oh-so-desperately wanted to believe his kisses and his words, she wanted to be with him and forget about everything else, but she was afraid he didn't mean any of it. But she wondered, even if his words were lies, could a person really fake the kind of feeling and affection she was getting from him?

Eva couldn't bring herself to pull away, turn around and walk in the opposite direction and, against all her better judgment, she tugged him even closer, crashing her lips onto his once more.

Maybe Chris would hurt her. Maybe he wasn't being sincere. Maybe this was all a game to him.

 _But her heart_ … Her heart was telling her to give him a chance, even if she would end up regretting it. _Who knows after all? Miracles do happen._

So, Eva wrapped her arms around his shoulders and refused to let go of this feeling that made her feel more alive than she ever had before in her life. And as Chris gently put her down and hugged her frame close to him, all the while his lips never leaving hers, he thought he was one lucky bastard if he could get to keep her all for himself.

* * *

 _Leave me a review if you have the time, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, it'll only take you a few seconds ^^ Thanks!_


End file.
